While decorative or display units constructed primarily from multiple sheet members are known, they generally require components of several different configurations and various fasteners, and/or may require tools for their assembly. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,881,423; 2,865,122; 2,916,843; and 4,315,376.
Such prior art decorative and display units may be used by merchants and individual consumers, and indeed, a merchant might use such a device to display its products, such as jewelry, and also sell the units to purchasers of such jewelry to be used by the purchaser to store jewelry in their home. It is desirable therefore that devices of this type be capable of being shipped in a flat condition and also easily assembled by a relatively unskilled person without the use of tools and/or fasteners.
A need exists, therefore, for an assembly that can be shipped and/or stored in a flattened condition, consists of a minimum of differently shaped components and can be readily erected by an unskilled purchaser without the need for tools or fasteners to form an attractive, sturdy, three dimensional structure suitable for a variety of purposes such as a jewelry tree, a revolving hanger, an advertising marquee and a mobile or stationary decoration.